Forum:Level cap means nothing anymore
Perhaps im alone in this but everytime i play a game that has a talent tree function, the programmers always make it to where you can get basically the WHOLE DAMN THING making the talent trees pointless. this irks me to no end. i like not being able to get it all, when you cant get it all you have a ton of room for experimental setups and its always a setup of what you like and need over what you want. and sometimes you CANT get all you need meaning you have to pick and choose. there can be tons of different setups depending on how people like to play thier own class and the game is so much more versatile. Thus said i believe adding a level cap of anything over base is just asking for trouble. sure they will probably add new trees meaning it will get new ways of being intresting, but if the old way worked, why change it? you could eaisily just add trees on and THEN move the cap up to make it seem like you have enough points to work with the new tree. OR, god forbid, DONT give us a new level cap, just the new tree! you would have new setups and arguments over which one is the best and people would spend ages testing out and tweaking talents for the best possible play they can get! But no, were just going to get everything in every tree and everyone will be the best at everything. Heck ive found that unless you are brick you cant beat mordecai in a one on one battle if his bird is powerful, brick is the only guy with enough health and armor to take the first hit and thats if mordecai ISNT shooting, which seems unlikley. why do we even have duals if there is almost a set winner every time? perhaps no one cares, but sheesh, i used to play World Of Warcraft, and the talent tree thing was one of the reasons i quit playing, aside from the fact that it became impossible to lose if you were asleep. But wait, isnt borderlands going that route too? i dunno what do you guys think? Leviticus89 Well it's obvious that duels aren't much more than an afterthought. I mean at level 61 I can one shot any of my friends with my Anaconda pistol. And while I do agree that raising a level cap on a game with a talent tree is a little pointless, if they didn't, people would get bored. I think 57 skill points is a sweet spot. We can get MOST of the tree, if we put 5 points in everything, but even then. We'll only end up with 2 out of 3 major skills. And while yes, you can get the whole grid by putting 2 or 3 points into everything you'll just end up with a weak character then. -NOhara24 I do see what you're saying. I am inclined to agree, I play as a soldier and siren and i think personally 61 was a good level to stop at. It lets you expand without filling everything up and I love rebuilding them. I happen to really like the new builds I make more than the previous ones. IbanezRokr 18:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) You people realise you'd need to be at least lvl 108 before the tree could be completely filled? At lvl 61, you'd have 56 (58 if you beat Moxxi on playthru 1 and 2) pts to use in the talent trees. You need 35 pts to fill 1 branch of the tree, so with 58 you could fill 1 branch and about 2/3 of another. I don't see how that's "maxing everything". Just stop complaining about that game. if you hate it that much, stop playing it.Midiland95 19:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) At least they figured that 61 was an okay place to cap things off. I'm good with that, since the only other thing you could do after reaching the cap is trying to level up proficincies with the weapon types, or experiment with builds using the max point amounts obtained (56 with the cap, 58 if you did the Underdome in both playthroughs). 19:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but if you think Moxxi is useless, you need to be level 110 to max all skills. After that, what happens to all other skill points? Could you add them on to already maxxed skill to level them up further? Just a thought. that would be nice if they just boosted how many points could go into skills id love a lvl 10 overloaded but it might be to much. 14:09, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ^^^^ That's a good idea, but maybe a skill cap of 8? I'd like 8 in diehard. Mazman1521 16:07, June 3, 2010 (UTC) No no no no no no.... a new game is needed 16:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) My personal opinion is that they should put in a rebirth option thing with its own perks. Person above me who didn't sign their post, what do you mean 'rebirth option thing'? Auric 21:14, June 3, 2010 (UTC)